My Best Friend's Girl
by MrsVincentCrabbe
Summary: ONESHOT. Ron and Hermione have one blazing row that ends it all. Who picks up the pieces of Hermione's shattered heart? HPHG


Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but an empty can of Pepsi and a computer. If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would even let Rita Skeeter live? Run away, lawyers. Sue me and all you would get would be the empty Pepsi and the computer. You make more money in your sleep.

"I can't do it anymore Hermione. I can't pretend that I can. I can't deal with all the tensions and rumours of war and you at the same time. It's too hard." Ron Weasley was bellowing this at Hermione. Harry didn't understand how Ron could just do that to her.

"Fine! Don't do it anymore. Maybe I can't handle you and the war at the same time either, you prat!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Harry knew that everyone heard her scream, but only he heard her cry. She ran out the portrait hole and Harry, after giving Ron a stern look, followed her. He found her sobbing in an abandoned classroom."Hermione, I'm…" Harry didn't know what he was. He wanted to beat the living tar out of Ron; he wanted to comfort her and he wanted to not even be part of it at all. "Harry, I don't want to hear it. Just… just leave me be." Harry didn't say another word, but he didn't leave her. She turned around and met his eyes. It pained him to see the hurt in her round eyes. She looked at him for only a second and gave in. She slumped her entire body on his and cried to her content. He held her gently in his arms, not wanting to hurt anymore than she already was. He knew this was the rift. This was the defining moment that he had foreseen many years ago.

Flashback _"Oh, come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"_

_"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."_

_"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"_

_"Oh _did_ I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" _Flashback (AN: Direct quote from the book, didn't write flashback, do not want any weird flames about it or weird reports. I'm not claiming I wrote that. I disclaimed. Oh! The lawyers run away from me!)

He remembered the days before the Yule Ball with a pang of sadness. Ron had always liked Hermione. Everyone in Gryffindor had bets on when he would break down and kiss her. Harry, of course, won that bet. Ron had taken long enough though. End of 6th year, he finally plucked up the courage to do it. Harry was half glad, half worried when it happened. He knew that Hermione and Ron were a pair together and it was something they both wanted, but he also knew that if they broke up, it would murder the friendship. The Trio was what most students had referred to them as. He knew this is the end of the Trio.

Hermione looked into his eyes again as a silent thank you and laid her head on his chest. "Harry, I don't know if this was what was supposed to happen or if Ron is just fed up with me, but I'm glad I have one friend who still cares."

"You'll always have me, Hermione." He knew it sounded lame, but she didn't seem to care. "And, I don't think you're the problem. Ron has taken on himself to carry the weight of the world and he keeps forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" she said weakly.

"That's my job," Harry replied. He kissed her lightly on the crown of her head. She laughed slightly and began to wipe the tears from her eyes as she raised her head from his chest. "Come along, we'll go back to …" She stopped him mid sentence, shaking her head. She looked weak and needing protection.

"I don't want to go back. I can't face those people. I can barely face you, Harry. He broke up with me the same way he asked me to be his girlfriend: Bellowing across the room in the middle of one of worst rows ever, 'Hermione would you just shut up and kiss me?'" she said, painfully mocking one of memories she treasured. He didn't know what to do.

"If you don't want to go back, then we'll stay here." He conjured up two pillows and two blankets for them. She smiled as she began to crawl over to the blankets. She pulled out her wand placing the tip to them. She fixed up two thin mattress and laid down on one. She curled up under the blanket as he lay down on the bed to her right. She had charmed the blankets to heat up to the perfect temperature to keep him warm. He turned on his side, noticing saw she was already asleep. The emotional rollercoaster ride had worn her out. He turned his back to her and fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, she had managed to roll on his bed and was curled up, her back lightly pressed against his chest. He checked his watch and knew they were late for Double Potions, but he didn't want to disturb this. This peace, this warmth and comfort, but he knew she would kill him if he let them miss lessons. He used his free hand and gently shook her shoulder. She turned over to face him and mumbled '5 more minutes, Mum, and I promise I'm up.' He laughed and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, Dumbledore just Apparated in from London saying that I've been expelled." She turned over and said, sounding very annoyed, "How many times must I say you can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. And besides, Harry, Dumbledore can find no grounds to expel you unless you were to use an Unforgivable Curse on Malfoy, which I would totally forgive you if you did. By the way, what are you doing in the Girl's dormitories?" She had never opened her eyes until now. He shoved his watch in front of her face and she moved it so she could read the face. She took one look at it and had to stifle a scream.

"How could you let us miss class? I can't believe _I _let us miss class. Oh, will Snape have a field day with us. Mind you, this will be 50 points from Gryffindor!" She began to rant on him as she hurriedly gathered the pillows and blankets from her bed while Harry laughed from where he lay. He stood up, waved his wand, and everything disappeared from sight. She just stared at the ground for a moment.

"Come on, all the Gryffindors will be out of the Common Room and we'll go get our stuff and run to Snape's class like there's a Blast-Ended Skewrt on our heels, okay?" She nodded sheepishly and followed him back to the Common Room. They grabbed their bags quickly and ran as fast as they could to Snape's class. They arrived just on time for the second hour of class.

"Well, Potter," Snape spat out Harry's name like a swearword, "glad you and Miss Granger decided you could grace us all with your presence. You shall sit in the front of the class and copy on 5 feet of parchment 'I will not be a lazy sluggard who sleeps in late and thinks I'm too good for lessons.'" The class began to snigger and Snape didn't stop them. He continued, "Furthermore, you shall receive zeros for the today's assignment and its essay. 50 points from Gryffindor." This stopped all Gryffindor laughter. Harry looked at Hermione, but she didn't appear to have heard she had been right. She was busy staring at a ginger haired boy sitting awfully close to Lavender at their station. He softly grabbed her arm and led her to the table in the front row. She sat down and immediately began working on two things, 5 feet of parchment and building the wall around to keep everyone out. He could almost see the wall. She wasn't talking at all. To him, to Ron, to Neville (who was hoping she could tell him what to do next), even to Snape as he snapped at her for breathing. When class was over, she sat staring at her parchment, her eyes glazed and fixed. Harry stood up and began to shuffle around his papers and belongings, trying to snap her out of her reverie. Ron succeeded.

"'Lo, Harry. Lovely evening, last night? Aren't those the same clothes from yesterday?" he said smugly, his mind solely on hurting Hermione more. Lavender was hanging off his arm. Lavender was more than willing to be Ron's rebound. He was, after all, Gryffindor's star chaser.

"Shove off, Ron. Caused enough trouble for a decade last night, didn't you? Didn't even have the decency to …" Harry was interrupted by Hermione's feeble protest. He stopped his rant and grabbed both of their things and escorted Hermione from the room. They could hear Ron and Lavender laughing all the way down the corridor.

Harry hated Divination more than usual today. Not only was he not able to stay with Hermione when she needed him most, but he had to be partners with Neville. The boy's only hope was to teach Herbology at Hogwarts when he was older.

He found Hermione being tormented by Parvati and Lavender in the Common Room. He had the urge to yell 'Away, vultures!', but he resisted. Hermione caught sight of him and she just left the two of them staring as they left the Common Room. They walked down to Care of Magical Creatures silently. Hagrid was in rare form today. His usual booming voice was even louder than normal.

"You will ne'er believe what I found out in the forest today. You're in luck. I found that a rare breed of a thing called an Ilanopt lived in the caves. Now, who wants a look-see?" Most of the students, knowing Hagrid's love of the dangerous and bizarre were weary and shied away from his offer.

"I'll look, Hagrid," Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

"I'll go too," Harry piped up. He figured if Hermione was willing to look for Hagrid then he would too. Plus, he thought Hermione knew what in bloody heck an Ilanopt was. Ron, not willing to leave Lavender, stayed silent and didn't offer to go.

"That's the spirit, kids. Now, those who don't want to go to the forest will be excused from entering but will have to write 1 foot of parchment on the Ilanopt for tomorrow." Hagrid threaten. Most kids, feeling parchment was safer than an Ilanopt, took the homework. The class trooped off to the castle as Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, and Fang headed into the Forbidden Forest. When all the kids were out of earshot, Hargrid muttered, 'Bloody cowards' and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, why wasn't Ron with you two this mornin'?" Hagrid said, completely oblivious of last night row.

"Long story we'd rather not discuss." He replied and mouthed 'Hermione'

"Oh, I see. Anyways, you'll love the Ilanopts. They're beauts." They walked on in silence until they reached the caves. "Hermione, follow me. Harry, light your wand." Harry muttered 'lumos' and followed Hermione who had done the same. Hagrid grabbed something furry and they retreated from the cave. "This," he said rather proudly, "is an Ilanopt." Harry thought they looked like a cross of a spider monkey and a Ewok from the muggle picture _Star Wars. _"They fancy girls, like the long hair. Here, Hermione, quite harmless." She grabbed the Ilanopt and it began to rifle through her bushy mane. Hermione, occupied and amused by the Ilanopt, never noticed Harry and Hagrid talking.

"What happened?" Hagrid said.

"I don't know. One minute they're Romeo and Juliet and the next they're having a blazing row over Lord knows what. He starts screaming at her from across the room, with her bellowing right back."

"That's normal for them, ain't it?" Hagrid was very interested.

"Not what happened next. He starts going on about the upcoming war and how he can't handle that and her and breaks it off with her right there. In front of the entire Gryffindor house. The way they were screaming, I'm surprised you didn't hear'em yourself."

"No," was all Hagrid could get out. "Bloody coward. Didn't have the guts to face her with his problems and had to humiliate her in front of everyone. Bloody coward."

"What's worst," Harry continued after making sure Hermione was still busy with Athena (the Ilanopt), "is Ron's already got Lavender hanging off his arm like Pansy."

"Well, we need to stop being bloody gossips. Next thing you know we'll be reading _Witch Weekly_ instead of _Which Broomstick?_" Hagrid said gruffly. Harry walked over to Hermione and petted Athena. Hagrid led them from the forest and said, "Don't tell the other kids 'bout Athena. Let'em find out the hard way." He gave them a quick wink and set them of to the castle.

Hermione dread to go into that dormitory. She thought warmly of her little bed in the abandon classroom and how safe she felt there. Now, she would sleep in the same room as Lavender and Parvati. She entered slowly and found her worst nightmare sitting on Parvati's bed, whispering and giggling as she entered. She went over to the wardrobe and quickly changed out of her extremely wrinkled clothes. She _had_ slept in them last night. She grabbed her tank top and silk pajama bottoms and tried to get into bed before Lavender and Parvati could disturb her. Too late, they were standing outside the closet waiting for her.

"Hermione, darling, where were you last night?" Parvati tried to sound interested and caring, but the caring part didn't quite work.

"I was here. I came much later." She knew it was useless to lie, but she had to give it the old college try.

"Really," said Lavender, "we went to bed at midnight and you weren't here and we woke up and you weren't here and you came late to Potions. This could only mean one of two things. One, you were never here or two, I lied about the number of choices."

"What's it to you were I sleep at night? As if you would ever bother if you didn't think you could get some gossip on Harry." She regretted the words the moment she said them. She could see the lights shine behind their eyes.

"Oh, our Hermione was with Mr. Potter. And what, may I ask, did you do with Harry?" Hermione tried to remain calm and she almost succeeded had Ginny not come busting in telling Hermione that Harry was waiting for her in the Common Room. "I did nothing with Harry and I will not be tortured by the likes of you anymore." She flew into a rage she usual reserved for Ron. "I have never in all my days seen a pair of old gossips as the set of you. You dirty old hags whose chief purpose will be to turn names to mud. I hope never to be a neighbor of such hags as yourselves. You," she added directly to Lavender, "are the worst of them all and may you rot in Azkaban for being such a witch!" She took a deep breath and added to Ginny, "Tell Harry that I will down shortly and … just do that." She ran and grabbed her robe and quickly tied the rope around her waist and went out the door, leaving a very flustered Lavender and Parvati staring after.

"Hermione, what the bloody…" Harry was bewildered as to why he had heard her screaming. She just raised a hand and muttered something along the lines of 'Don't even ask'. She plopped down in one of the fluffy chairs in front of the fireplace. She just relaxed as the heat washed over her body. "Hope you didn't receive the grilling I just got? Bloody gossips, boys are. 'Where'd ya go last night Harry, old man?' 'I heard from Parvati that Hermione was missing last night too. Should we worry?' Dratted animals all of them." He sat down on the couch next to her chair. She smiled at his last sentence and moaned.

"Oh, wouldn't I know it? Parvati and Lavender," she forced the latter's name out of her mouth, "have been on my case every moment they see me. I think you may have heard part of my tongue lashing up there."

"Just glad you didn't hex anyone. Or, turn'em into ferrets." She laughed as she got up off the couch, checking to see if there was any water left in the kettle over the fire. She opened a cabinet that the Gryffindors kept mugs and hot chocolate mix in for the cold winter's nights. She grabbed two mugs and the mix as she began to make them some hot chocolate. She handed Harry a streaming cup, sitting down on the couch he had perched himself on. "Thanks," he said. They drank their chocolate in silence and were very content to just sit. This was something she could have never done with Ron. The littlest thing like silence could start a row. Heck, the littlest thing as words could start a row. The clock began to chime midnight as the pair began to yawn. Hermione didn't want to leave her warm spot by the fire, but classes commenced again in the morning and being late to Potions twice in a row was bloody suicide. Harry stood up first thinking exactly the same thoughts as Hermione. She grudgingly trudged upstairs to her dormitory. Lucky for her, Parvati and Lavender had decided not to wait up to push the issue. She roughly jammed herself under the cold blankets and sheets. She found her bed strangely empty, almost lonely. She didn't understand why she felt this, but she wanted back that warm safe feeling she had last night. She placed the warming charm on the blanket, but it didn't have the same effect. She shoved a pillow behind her back but it still wasn't right. She just gave up.

She woke up the next morning refreshed, but uncomfortable. The dormitory was completely empty. She felt more alone then she had ever before. The events of the past two days came rushing down on her. She suddenly had the desire to lie down and die. The shame over her VERY public breakup with Ron, waking up in Harry's arms, Snape's Potions class, Hagrid, Parvati, _Lavender, _and to top things off, she had gotten snippy with Ginny and she was probably mad at her. She got dressed quickly, deciding breakfast was more important than hiding from Ron so she went into the Common Room. Harry was waiting for someone and she desperately hoped it to be her.

"Morning, Hermione. Wanna go get some breakfast?" His cheerful face and voice caused her to forget Ron and Lavender and happily go to breakfast. Harry and she sat in their usual spot at the Gryffindor House table but Ron had joined Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, and Ginny at the head. They looked down at Harry and Hermione often, sniggering at something and pointing. What was so funny, neither one of them knew. They decided to breakfast quickly and head to Snape's early.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry broke their mutual silence first. Hermione just looked into his deep green eyes and forced a smile. She didn't want to worry him. "Hermione, if Ron is being a real ar…butt," he began, he knew she didn't condone such language and it would probably just remind her of Ron, "when I'm not around, just tell me and he'll have to revisit those slugs." He added with a smile.

She laughed, "Maybe just a tail" He smiled and opened the door for her. 'Like a real gentleman' she thought. 'Ron would never open a door or carry my books like Harry had in Potions when Ron was being a pain. He just saw me as good ol' Hermione. The girl he made fun of in first year. Hermione, the girl who brewed Polyjuice Potion and turned into a cat. He saw one of guys. He never truly saw me as a lady or a lover. He saw his friend who would kiss him and hold his sweaty hands all the way down the hall. I don't care. Ron has another little pincushion to peck on.' Her own analogy was enough to set her spirits high again. Snape's class was bearable, but only just. 'I will not be a lazy sluggard who sleeps in late and thinks I'm too good for lessons, I will not be a lazy sluggard who sleeps in late and thinks I'm too good for lessons.' She was quick with her quill and was almost finished by the end of the second hour. Harry, however, was much slower and was barely finished with his 3rd foot. The class was uneventful for the pair. Snape had been too busy making sure that Neville didn't blow up the entire castle. He added Glapsash root too early and foxglove too late. He was too excited about Herbology to care about Potions. Classes were seemingly dull and worthless today. It was far too close to Christmas to be handing out homework. Most teachers were lenient and let them mess around. 'Christmas is in a week and nothing much will happen until then.' She decided in Arithmancy while Professor Vector went on about how Christmas at Hogwarts was her favorite time and she always hoped that it would come more than once a year.

Hermione had been right. Nothing happened until Christmas morning. She woke up to Lavender and Parvati squealing over their presents. She looked at her pile and happily saw that they had been untouched by the two busybodies. They girls were too involved in their presents to notice Hermione was awake. She opened her presents from her parents first. Nothing too exciting. Some muggle fiction novels, some muggle clothing for Hogsmeade trips and a very nice, expensive locket with a picture of her parents on the left side and a picture of her and Harry and Ron on the right, along a note that read,

**Dearest Hermione,**

**Enjoy your locket. Hope you like the pictures we chose. Love, **

**Mum and Dad**

She opened the locket, removed the picture of her, Ron and Harry and ripped Ron right out of the picture. She clasped locket around her neck and had already written the letter to her parents telling them that the locket was gorgeous. She looked around for a box from Harry and she couldn't find one. Ron hadn't sent her anything either. Not that she cared. She was about ready to go downstairs and give Harry a piece of her mind when she found the envelope. It was addressed to her. She hurriedly opened it and read the letter twice before she was satisfied. It read,

Dear Hermione,

When I was at the muggle's house, Uncle Vernon gave Aunt Petunia a coupon for a day at the spa.

I couldn't think of what to give you so…

Here's a coupon for one abandoned classroom when life's a drag.

Love, Harry

She simply died. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and she was going to treasure this as her favorite present. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Parvati and Lavender yelling her name.

"Hermione! Hermione!" they continued to yell.

"Hmm?" she said, barely even registering thought.

"What do you say," Lavender began as they came to sit with her, "that we bury our differences for a moment and tell us what you got for Christmas."

"Nothing of excitement really. A few books, some clothes, my locket. Okay, the locket is pretty exciting." They cut her off with a few ohhs and Ahhs "And a certificate from Harry."

"Ooo, my, what for?" Interrupted Parvati.

"Well, um. For," she couldn't tell them the truth. It would lead to long, drawn out story. " For one time of actually doing his Divination homework without making it all up." She was proud she could think up such a boring, uninteresting story so quickly. They looked disappointed that there wasn't something more gossip worthy in that envelope. She hid his certificate in the safest place she could think of, her underwear drawer. Even Parvati wouldn't go that far for some gossip. Especially some she couldn't understand. She hurried into the Common Room, hoping Harry was already there.

She, of course, had been right. Harry was downstairs in his white and blue pajamas, his legs slung over the side of the chair, reading the book Hermione had given him for Christmas.

_Horrendous Hoops: A Guide of the dumbest plays in Quidditch history_

_By Alston Sterwick_

"Hermione, listen to this," Harry said to her as she sat down on the couch in front of fire. He straightened up in the chair and began reading aloud.

"_Fredrik Flitflewdur decided that he was too good for padding in 1765. He entered the Quidditch pitch and was hit on the leg by a rogue bludger before the game even began."_

"Bloody fool," he muttered after he had finished. "Where in the world does a man get a name like Fredrik Flitflewdur? And why would he keep it?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Harry, I wanted to th…" She was going to thank him for the present, but she was cut short by Ron's ever irritating voice.

"Morning Harry. Hermione." There was a coldness present in his voice when he said her name. He seemed completely unfazed by their recent breakup. Hermione decided she would not let _him _ see that she wasn't.

"Ronald." Was all she said back. She was completely unfazed. Nothing.

"So, Hermione, you seem to have survived without me. Has it been horrible to try and replace me with Harry?" He was taunting her, trying to send her into a rage. She was completely unfazed. Nothing. Nothing. "Now, you see, I have had no trouble with Lavender," he began. Harry, sensing something horrible was coming, tried to stop Ron before he did more damage. Didn't work, needless to say. The Common Room had slowly begun to fill with students and this was the worst time for a row. "You see, Lavender, so unlike yourself, doesn't nag me about homework and planning and what I need to do. She lets me be my own man. No mother hen to peck at me constantly about every little thing. Sometimes I wonder how I ever survived you for all these years. You remind me of that old _hag _who lived down the way from the Burrow…" Ron never got to finish his sentence. Harry slugged Ron right up the side of his head. Ron looking dazed and confused on why his best friend had whacked him, barely realized Harry's hands gripping his collar and pushing him against the wall.

"If I ever, _EVER _ hear you call Hermione a hag again, you'll wish this was all I did." Harry released Ron's collar and let him crumple into a heap of maroon and striped pajama bottoms.

"I thought we were best mates," Ron cried after Harry. Harry spun quickly on his heel and stared at Ron hard.

"Were," was all he said. He whipped around to follow Hermione, his green eyes pools of anger and sadness.

He followed Hermione all the way up to the Girl's Dormitories. He pounded on the door, shouting for Hermione to open up. He knew that he couldn't open the door himself. Hermione had bewitched the door so no boys could open it after she caught Parvati trying to sneak Dean upstairs to "study". She wasn't helping him right now. She was rummaging through her belongings for some clothes. She quickly dressed as the stray tears streaked her pale face. She grabbed Harry's coupon and opened the door.

"Harry, tonight. Can I cash in my certificate?" she said meekly. "Those horrible girls heard Ron. All of them did. I think life was simpler before Ron and I dated."

"Of course, Hermione, you'll always have me," he said softly. "Um, before you say anything else, I have to tell you. I knocked the living daylights out of Ron after you left and…well,…we're not _exactly_ on speaking terms." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck in a guilty manner. She just smiled and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Let's go to breakfast, eh?" he asked.

"Think you should get dressed first?" she asked, playfully eyeing his striped pajamas.

"Oh, yeah. That would help wouldn't it?" she nodded. He Summoned a pair of old jeans and 'borrowed' _his _Gryffindor sweatshirt off of Hermione. They spent the entire day after Breakfast at Hagrid's. They figured Ron would be smart enough not to come to Hagrid's by himself and risk finding Harry in a foul mood.

Hagrid spent much of the morning asking what had happened to them, but they sealed their lips. They mostly just sat there and read old papers Hagrid left laying around or petting some of Hagrid's safer animals, including Athena.

"Followed me home, she did. Been pickin' at me hair ever since. Though, I must say, it's the cleanest its ever been." Hermione sat by herself in the corner and tried to read the _Daily Prophet _but Athena wouldn't hear of it. She crawled all over Hermione's face and hair. Hermione finally gave up and let the Ilanopt play with her for most of the afternoon. The night was deepening as the pair made their way to the castle. They stopped at the abandoned classroom they had used before. He conjured up the blankets and pillows and she began making their bed. She put the warming charm and slipped underneath the now heated blanket.

"Hermione?" Harry said in the darkness. She couldn't see him but she knew that he was standing at the foot of the 'bed'.

"Yes, Harry," was all she replied. He knelt down and slid behind her in the covers and wrapped his arm around her waist, just like before. " Harry, why did Ron do that? Why did he have to breakup with me in the first place?"

"I dunno," was all he could say. Harry knew she wanted more, but he really didn't know why Ron would do such a thing.

"Maybe, he just _was_ tired of me. But, its one thing to breakup with a person, but another to add insult to injury."

"Maybe, he thinks that you are just forgetting everything you two had together and moved on. Just like he appears to have done." She remained silent after Harry's last comment and scooted closer to Harry. He welcomed her warmth and softness. He felt something strange flare up in his stomach and wanted her never to move away. She couldn't believe she had done that. She had moved so closer to Harry she could feel his heartbeat through his chest. She wanted his strength and protection.

She turned over to face him and whispered in his ear, "Or maybe he was jealous because his best friend has got his girl." He leaned in closer.

"Maybe." He softly kissed her lips and wanted her to deepen it. She leaned into to him and allowed him to kiss her further. She broke them apart, turned over and twined her fingers in his hand, falling deep asleep.

The End

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know it sucked but you read it anyway, didn't you? ( Turns away shamefaced) First and foremost, I would like to thank my beta Wendelin. She is the greatest beta EVER and I just love her! Yes, I know I made Ron the bad guy but he was just being jealous old Ron, ya know? And Harry and Hermione are innocent so get your minds out of the gutter! You're ruining my story! sniffle, sniffle Yes, I know I broke up the Wonder Team but ya know what? My story and I couldn't think up anything better so… give me some suggestions on what you would have liked to have happened. Please Review My Story And Yes I'm Obsessed With The Shift Key. Oh, p.s. I made up the Ilanopt. It was not in _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them _or any other book or website associated with Harry Potter and his affiliates. Same goes with Glapsash root. And I do know that boys cannot enter the girls' dorms but I'm too lazy to change my story so, if you have to, consider it AU or pre-OotP.


End file.
